


Sleeping Desci

by firetruckyeah



Series: Juventus' fairytales [1]
Category: Juventus f.c, Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Juventus, M/M, i will go down with this team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: I love Juve and i love fairytales so why not combining both?





	Sleeping Desci

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i got the idea today, and what i thought was "why not?". I know it' gonna be a giant mess but the team deserves more fics and and love, and since there are so little of them as a team here i decided to try to write something myself. If you have any idea or pairing you want me to write all you have to do is ask! Also English is not my native language, so if you notice any mistake please tell me, and kudos and comments are always appreciated obviously!  
> Oh i have a [tumblr](http://mariogolmez.tumblr.com) too, come and say hi!

In times past there lived two kings, Giorgio and Andrea, who said to each other every day of their lives, "Wouldn't be amazing if we had a child!" and yet they had none. But it happened once that when the queen was bathing, there came a frog out of the water, and he squatted on the ground, and said to her: "Your wish is going to be fulfilled; before a year has gone by, you will bring a son into the world."  
  
And as the frog told, so it happened, and the queen gave birth a son so beautiful that the king could not contain himself for joy, and he ordained a great feast. Not only did he invite to it his relatives, friends, and acquaintances, but also the wise wizards that they might be kind and favourable to the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but as he had only twelve golden plates for them to eat from, one of them had to be left out.  
  
However, the feast was celebrated with all splendour, and as it came closer to an end, the wizards stood forward to present to the child their wonderful gifts: Blaise virtue, Paulo beauty, Wojciech riches, Joao resourcefulness, Medhi loyalty, Miralem intelligence, Sami calm, Juan fun, Mario determination, Douglas joy, Leonardo passion. And when eleven of them had voiced their wish, came Cristiano, the uninvited thirteenth, burning to revenge himself, and without hesitation he cried with a loud voice: "In the twenty-sixth year of his age the prince will prick himself with a spindle and die." And without speaking one more word he turned away and left the hall. Every one was terrified at his words, when Daniele the twelfth wizard came forward, for he had not yet given his gift, and though he could not do away with the evil prophecy yet he could soften it, so he said: "The prince will not die, but fall into a deep sleep for a hundred years."  
  
Now the king being desirous of saving his child even from this misfortune, gave commandment that all the spindles in his kingdom should be burnt up. Prince Mattia grew up, adorned with all the gifts of the wise men, and he was so lovely, modest, sweet, and kind and clever, that no one who saw him could no loving him. It happened one day, he being already twenty-five years old, that the kings were abroad, and Mattia was left behind alone in the castle. He wandered about into all the corridors and corners, and into all the chambers and parlours, as curiosity took him, untill at last he came to an old tower. He climbed the narrow winding stair which led to a little door with a rusty key sticking out of the lock, he turned the key and the door opened, and there in the little room sat an old men with a spindle diligently spinning his flax.  
  
"Good day sir" said the prince, "what are you doing?", "I am spinning," answered the old men, nodding his head. "What thing is that that twists round?" asked Mattia, and taking the spindle into his hand he began to spin, but as soon as he touched it than the evil prophecy was fulfilled, and he pricked his finger with it. In that very moment he fell back upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep.  
  
And this sleep fell upon the whole castle: the kings who had returned and were in the great hall fell fast asleep, the cook that who was going to pull his helper's hair for some mistake he had made suddenly let him go, the servants that were tidying, cleaning and managing the castle, and with them the whole court. The horses in their stalls, the dogs in the yard, the pigeons on the roof, the flies on the wall, the very fire that flickered n the fireplace, became still, and slept like the rest. Then around the castle grew a hedge of thorns thicker every year, until at last the whole castle was hidden from view and nothing of it could be seen but the roof.  
  
And the rumour of the beautiful sleeping Mattia went out in all that country, and from time to time many kings' sons came and tried to force their way through the hedge, but it was impossible for them to do so, because the thorns held fast together like strong hands, and the young men were caught by them not being able to get free, many died there.  
  
Many years afterwards came a prince into the country, and heard an old man tell how there should be a castle standing behind the hedge of thorns, and that there a beautiful enchanted prince named Mattia had slept for a hundred years, and with the kings his parents, and the whole court. The old man had been told by his grandfather that many princes had sought to pass the thorn hedge, but had been caught and pierced by the thorns, and had died. Then Federico the young prince said: "I don't fear to try, I will pass through and see the lovely Mattia." The good old man tried to dissuade him but Federico would not listen to his words. Now the hundred years were at an end and the day when Mattia should be awakened was near. When Federico drew near the hedge of thorns changed into a hedge of beautiful flowers, which parted and bent aside to let him pass and then closed behind him in a thick hedge. When he reached the yard of the castle, he saw the horses and dogs lying asleep, and on the roof the pigeons were sitting with their heads under their wings. And when he came indoors the flies on the wall were asleep, the cook in the kitchen, and the kitchen maids.  
  
Then he continued the exploration, Federico saw in the hall the whole court lying asleep, and above them on their thrones slept the kings, all was so quiet that he could hear his own breathing. At last he came to the tower, and went up the stair and opened the door of the little room where Mattia lay. And when he saw him looking so lovely in his sleep, Federico could not turn away his eyes, he went near her and kissed her.  
  
And Mattia awakened opening his eyes, and looked very lovingly at him. The kings and whole court waked up and looked at each other with great curiosity. And the horses in the yard got up, the dog wagged their tails, the pigeons on the roof looked around, and flew into the field, the flies on the wall flew on a little farther, the cook gave the helper such a slap that it scared the maids.

After everyone was awakened the two princes descended into the throne hall to present themselves to Andrea and Giorgio. Not soon after that the wedding of the Federico and Mattia was held and it was one of the most beautiful ever, and they lived very happily together.


End file.
